


Luz de mi oscuridad.

by Velouriaa



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda su vida ha esperado por esto y con nostalgia se percata de que pronto todo terminará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz de mi oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esta es la primera historia que escribo de "The Legend of Zelda", mi saga favorita de toda la vida.
> 
> Es de la entrega de "Ocarina of Time" y se sitúa en el templo del agua.
> 
> Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Léase de preferencia escuchando:**

[The Cinematic Orchestra - Arrival of the Birds & Transformation](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ)

* * *

A veces se pregunta que se sentirá tener la opción de escoger que sentido darle a la vida.

Se recuesta en la pequeña isla estirando toda la longitud de su cuerpo, observa hacia arriba, no hay nada...

Hace uso de su imaginación y pinta un cielo claro, nubes aquí y allá cubriendo al sol en su punto más radiante y dejando entonces una estela de luz atravesándolas.  
Es algo borroso puesto que construye todo eso a base de los recuerdos de alguien más.

Él por su cuenta no tiene en su memoria más que imágenes del lugar en donde ha estado desde que fue creado, agua, una pequeña superficie de arena con un árbol seco, dos puertas que sabe que nunca atravesará y más agua con su reflejo en ella, eso es todo lo que le pertenece, todo lo demás es de "su misión".

Aún así le encanta sentarse con la espalda recargada en aquel tronco y surcar los recuerdos ajenos, y aunque no pueda vislumbrarlos con la claridad que le gustaría, lo disfruta. El color de un atardecer, la textura de una flor, el tacto con la piel de alguien más, la majestuosidad de una llama acrecentándose, el sonido del golpeteo de gotas de agua cayendo en el suelo "¿Cómo le llamaba?" Trata de recordar "lluvia" sonríe.

Da un largo suspiro y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de aquella isla, se asoma un poco y se observa a través de su reflejo. Le perturba un poco, siempre lo hace...

Lo ha visto a "él" a través de sus propios recuerdos, lo ha visto observándose en algún espejo, reflectándose en algún lago y en destellos efímeros de aquella impecable espada que le regalan su imagen cuando la desenvaina y ataca.

De "él" se acuerda más que de cualquier otra cosa, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo si de "él" se ha tratado toda su existencia? Se ríe divertido.

Ojos imposiblemente azules, piel tan blanca que parece porcelana, finas hebras doradas que componen aquel rubio cabello que se le antoja sedoso y una sonrisa tan...tan, ni siquiera conoce una palabra que pueda describirla.

Se queda viendo el agua bajo él, no se atreve a sonreír, sabe que no le gustará lo que observe en su reflejo, por el simple hecho de que si bien, posee sus recuerdos, sus habilidades e incluso parte de sus sentimientos, no se le parece en nada.

Pasa dos de sus dedos por su oscura piel, sube su mano y se peina hacia atrás el largo y cenizo cabello, observa el carmesí de sus ojos, tan parecidos a la sangre que ha visto brotar de su futura víctima en innumerables batallas, golpea el agua con rencor, odia su reflejo porque no se parece un ápice a quien debería.

Se ha imaginado en diversas ocasiones como será el encuentro con el dueño de su vida (porque eso era) y no sabe porque pero tan pronto como lo hace, le invaden unas inmensas ganas de verle sonreír, de escuchar su voz más que en simples recuerdos, de acunar su rostro en la palma de su mano y comprobar si su piel es tan delicada como parece, de contornear sus labios con su pulgar mientras se pierde en el azul de sus ojos y saber que demonios es eso que siente cuando su mente se lo proyecta.

Sacude su cabeza tratando de apartar esas visiones, puede que desee con fervor todo aquello, pero simplemente no podría, nunca podría, porque son opuestos y a él le enseñaron que debe aborrecer lo opuesto, que su misión es matar a lo opuesto...

"Él" es luz y él, tinieblas.

El día y la noche.

El cielo y el abismo.

El bien y el mal.

El amor y el odio...

Se levanta con rapidez, su ¿corazón? late desbocado contra su pecho, su respiración se acelera y su piel se eriza de pronto, la adrenalina recorre sus venas, lo sabe, por eso voltea a ver la puerta detrás de él y se acomoda en una posición ofensiva.

El momento ha llegado.

El sentido que tenía su vida está justo ahí, de pie frente a él.

Es hermoso.

Sonríe con nostalgia, ha esperado tanto este momento y sabe que no durará.

Sabe también que cuando todo acabe su vida culminará, porque o bien, el héroe del tiempo lo mata, o él cumple con su misión y le asesina, de una u otra forma su vida en ese punto se termina, porque sin aquel chico rubio que lo mira a la defensiva, no hay más.

Link puede vivir o morir en ese encuentro, pero para él, su sombra y su penumbra, sólo hay una opción, suena a poesía, pero el dueño de la parte de la trifuerza que representa el coraje, era también el dueño de su existencia, y aunque no fuese a decírselo, eso le encantaba.

–¡Link!– dice la luz que acompaña al escogido de los dioses –¡cuidado!–

Y la sombra de Link se ríe, porque a este momento ya le ha quedado claro, no piensa herir a su dueño.


End file.
